Alice did what?
by teamalice4ever
Summary: What would have happened if Alice did change Bella in new moon after they got off the plane? How do the volturi react? how does edward react? Rated T because you know edwards temper, there may be swearing : trust me it's good give it a chance!
1. Alice's Vision

**Alice did what? Chapter 1  
**

"_**In the beginning, when you first saw things about me, before we even met…"**_

"_**What do you mean?" "You saw me become one of you." I barely mouthed the **_

_**words. She sighed. "It was a possibility at the time." "At the time," I repeated. **_

"_**Actually, Bella…" She hesitated, and then seemed to make a choice. "Honestly, I **_

_**think it's all gotten beyond ridiculous. "I'm debating whether to just change you **_

_**myself. I stared at her, frozen with shock. Instantly, my mind resisted her words. I **_

_**couldn't afford that kind of hope if she changed her mind.**__ "__**Did I scare you?" she **_

_**wondered. "I thought that's what you wanted." "I do!" I gasped. "Oh, Alice, do it **_

_**now!**_I watched as her eyes glazed over, her face staring at something ahead, though it

was really something in her head, not in front of us. **"He's changed his mind!" "What is **

**it Alice?" **I wondered if she could hear the worry in my voice, if he had decided to speed

things up… I couldn't even think about it. **"He keeps saying 'she promised, she **

**promised. Bella wouldn't do that'" "So what does that mean?" "I'm not sure yet, let **

**me concentrate." "'kay" **Just as I was slowly letting unconsciousness take over me,

Alice screamed, attracting the attention of all people on the plane. She had a look on her

face that was a cross between relieved, and horrified.

**A/N oooh i wonder what she saw! well i know but you all don't!!!! mwahaha! Don't worry i just wanted to get this up im already writing the second chapter!!!!! **


	2. Behind the locked bathroom door

"**Alice! ALICE! What is it? What happened?!" "y-y-you!" **Her voice shaking, and I wasn't sure if Vampires could pass out, probably not, but still, she was looking paler than usual, and that's saying something. **"Alice c'mon you gotta tell me! What is it? What did you see? Ali c'mon your attracting a lot of attention…" "I-I-I-I'm g-g-gonna ch-ch-change you!" **She said, her voice still shaking, then what she said sunk in. **"Wait Ali what? Did you just say you were going to change me? As in like…" **I lowered my voice to a whisper, and made sure no one was listening, **"A vampire?" "No Bella, a pixie, yes a vampire! I saw it! You will be one of us!" "What?" "A bloodsucker, leech, parasite, any other terms that stupid **_**mutt**_** refers to us as." **I flinched every time she mentioned one of Jake's derogatory of the sudden her tone and train of thought changed direction. **"When do we land?" "In about fifteen minutes why?" "Oh no, no I can't do this!" "Ali what? What can't you do?" "Bella, I know you're usually very accepting of… our kind, and you understand a lot, so I'm going to try to explain to you, exactly what I saw." "Okay Alice,"** My voice was starting to shake too, this explained the fear and horror on her face, but wait, there was also that relief. I really hoped that was something to do with Edward, and the horror was her changing me, not the other way around. "**Bella, you know that Rose called Edward and told him you were dead right?" "Uh yeah…"** I was confused, not sure where this was going. **"Well I told you he was saying stuff like 'she promised' right?" "Yeah you did" "Okay well, at first he believed Rose, and as you know he went to the Volturi. When they turned him down, as far as I can tell, remember I'm the psychic not the mind-reader, he started remembering you promised you wouldn't do anything reckless, and by the way, nice job keeping that promise by the way Bella, I know how safe riding on random psycho's motorcycles is." **I felt my cheeks go bright red, and felt very relieved Alice had just hunted, because if she hadn't she would have had a lot of explaining to do, to numerous amounts of people. **"So what is he planning now?" **I asked as hope started to drip into my voice**,** but realized I shouldn't think of being hopeful, what were the chances of my luck being that good?** "Nothing, he's either decided you're still alive, or, and this is the more probable thought mind you, he knows you're dead, but is deluding himself into believing you're alive."** Wow maybe my luck is changing! I must admit though, it was odd hearing her say 'you're dead' knowing I wasn't. **"I also saw you, on a tile floor, looking healthy as ever might I add so that is defiantly not a reason, about to be bitten… by me. My eyes were gold, not black, so that relieved me some, there's a better chance now of be not killing you. But still why was I changing you?" **As she spoke those words, her eyes glazed over yet again, and she came out of it looking shocked, and again horrified. I was getting used to that expression. **"What Ali?" "He's going to fight them, the Volturi." "Oh no! Why?!" **If he survived this he was going to get such hell from me! **"I'm not sure, I see myself fighting along side him, so that makes me feel about 1/100****th**** of a tenth better. There's another vampire fighting taking the other flank, but I'm not sure who it is." **I wasn'tsure how the number she said was even possible, oh well I'll understand when I'm a vampire. Wait, when I'm a vampire… I didn't need enhance senses to figure this out. "**Ali, how long do we have until… you know…" "About four and half days,"** She said, a little hope entering her immortal body, adding the slightest hint of a smile to her inhumanly beautiful face. **"Ali, I'm going to say something, and you're my sister so please understand and don't get mad, please Ali, do you promise?" "Of course Bella!" **I'm surprised she hadn't seen a vision of it yet… (A/N she's using her shield and not even noticing!!!) **"Ali, okay well you know your vision?" "Yeah…" **She still hadn't had a vision, it's like I had some shield thing blocking me from all vampire powers… **"Well the changing process takes 3 days… we have 4 and a half. I would have all the newborn strength, and could help so much! I was thinking maybe the tile floor you saw me on was a bathroom! "Oh god Bella, I mean it's a great plan and all, but what if I kill you?" "I know you won't" "What about the pain" **I winced and absentmindedly touched my crescent shaped scar, remembering the fire in my veins. "**I'll deal." "Okay, Bells, after I change you we have a day and a half for you to hunt," **She saw the worry in my eyes and laughed **"Don't you worry sis, I'll teach you all the tricks of the trade!" **I laughed along with her as we landed and we got off and started walking towards the nearest bathroom. I looked at Alice's eyes, trying not to be caught, but the stupid, sparkly, pixie, vamp did! **"Bella it's okay, I hunted yesterday, my eyes as gold as a chain!"** She laughed, and I did too, although I thought they looked more like Butterscotch. We made sure no one was in the bathroom and Alice locked the door, that would be enough to keep other humans out. I laid down on the floor and looked up at Alice's face, her butterscotch eyes looking at me carefully, and I nodded as she moved closer. **"See you on the other side Bells." "You too Ali. Once you bite me, grab me and run at vampire speed, get in the nearest and faster car you can find, drive it somewhere no one will find it and ** **we'll stay there for the next three days. And Ali? No matter how much I scream and beg, don't try to suck the venom out, please promise me that." "Okay Bells, I promise." **I knew if she could, she would be crying. I smiled weakly as my last tears trailed down my face.

Alice POV

My friend smiled at me, and her tears went down her face, the last tears she would ever cry. I wiped them with my finger before leaning in and bringing my mouth and of course what laid behind them, my venom coated teeth, towards her jugular. I sighed contently and bit her soft skin. I tasted her sweet blood, and it was the most wonderful thing I had ever tasted! I was amazed at how Edward resisted this! I realized I was sucking in and drinking her blood, and she was getting paler. Oh no!!!!! No crap Ed's gonna kill me if I kill her! I tried to pull away from my best friend, and tears that would never fall began to pool in my eyes, as I realized I couldn't. It was to good, I couldn't pull away! I had too pull away or she would die! My best friend, brother's mate, and more importantly, my sister. I heard Carlise's words repeated in my head, from back in the Ballet studio with James, except at the time the words were being said to Edward. _Find a will. Remember who you are. FIND A WILL! _C'mon Alice find a will! I can do this, I CAN DO THIS! I felt so many un-fallen tears in my eyes, as I admitted to myself. I can't.

A/N oh no!!!! is alice gonna kill bella??? oh btw i forgot on the last two chapters...

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any characters, stephanie meyer does :)


	3. Changing

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the charactors now on to chapter 3!

Alice POV

She's nearly to the point of death and I can't stop. What is wrong with me? I'm sucking my own friend dry. **"Ali,"** Bella's voice cracked, I could tell she could barely speak. **"Ali,"** She repeated again. She spoke just two words before closing her eyes. **"Stop sis."** She smiled weakly as they closed. That was it. That was the will right there. I pulled away, and Bella looked at me concerned, and looked like she was concentrating on something. Then a vision popped into my head. Me running with Bella, getting in a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo and driving away. Then I remembered what she had said. I picked her up and ran for my life, or should I say existence? For I knew that the screaming would start any second.

Bella POV

I could tell I was close to dead. Alice couldn't stop, and I understood why, I wasn't mad. I knew that Alice would beat herself up for this though. I remembered the words Carlisle had said to Edward, when James had bitten me. _Find a will. Remember who you are._ I had an idea, I knew it would probably never work but still I would try. **"Ali,"** I said. I didn't think I had her attention. I noticed my voice cracking** "Ali," **I repeated. I felt unconsciousness coming so I said two words before I was knocked out. **"Stop sis." **I smiled weakly realizing this was just was she needed. My eyes closed, but I felt her pull away. I opened my eyes for the few seconds I could. I couldn't speak, due to the lack of blood in my body, but I had to get the message to Alice before the pain came. I concentrated hard on deciding that Alice would run me out and put me in a yellow Porsche. I saw her eyes glaze over for a second, and knew she got the message. She ran me out at vampire speed and put me in the yellow car. As we were driving off, Alice turned to me and said **"Don't worry Bells, I'll be with you the whole time. Now its going to hurt very badly, but you already knew that. It will be like nothing you ever imagined possible. But all worth it in the end."** She smiled at me just as the fire kicked in. It was in my legs, shins, feet, arms, hands, head, brain, and everywhere! It burned, as Alice had promised, like nothing I ever even imagined! I screamed and every time I did Alice looked at me with a pained guilty look. It wasn't her fault though, and I would have to explain that once I could talk again, **"**AHHHHHHHHHHH**!" **It burned and I couldn't help but scream. **"Two days in, 11:55 at night Bells."** Alice was so sweet. She was telling me the time so I knew how close I was until the raging inferno was doused. Ugh one day left I can't take it that long!!!!! Please someone just kill me! The pain of that would be 1000 times better than this! The fire burned on for awhile until I screamed again. **"Last day just one more hour Bells, I hear your heart rate changing and slowing, you can make it through, it's okay Bella, don't you worry."** I loved my sister. Those were most defiantly the first words I would say in my new life. Next would come, 'lets kick some volturi butt' (A/N I wasn't sure what to put so just in case I put butt :D) **"Half hour Bells"** as if that were some trigger, the pain tripled in my neck, I realized that was where Alice had bitten me. Time passed on. **"Bella, I know you can't respond but I just wanted to tell you I love you, and you're the best sister ever! Don't tell Rosalie please! You've got 5 minutes and your heart is beating once a minute."** Oh boy I bet the fire will make a dramatic exit… **"AAAHHHHH!"** Yep, it would. **"Come on Bells, 30 seconds! 25…20…15…10…5…3, I love you Bella."** And then it was gone. The fire was doused and I knew what I was going to say, but first what I saw! Wow it was so clear! Much better than human eyes! Alice was right this was all worth it and I hadn't even used any of my enhanced senses except for sight! **"I love you Alice! Thank you so much for helping me through this!" **She just smiled. And as promised **"Now let's go kick some Volturi butt!"**

**A/N So what do yalz think??? plz R&R! next chapter is Bella's first hunt!  
**


	4. First Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own twilght but of course you already knew that! Now on with the show! The hunting show :)

Chapter 4-First Hunt

Alice POV

"**Alice, I gotta admit I'm scared as heck right about now"** Poor Bella. I have to teach her how to hunt, and fast. Although you can't really teach a vampire to hunt. It's their instincts. **"Don't worry Bells! Trust me okay first just sniff the air,"** I sniffed, using visual aids to try and make this the tiniest bit easier on her. **"I'm gonna look stupid though!"** She complained to me. **"Who are you going to look stupid in front of? Your best friend? Who may I point out, is doing the exact same thing, and has been since before you were born? Hm?"** Ha, got you there Bella. **"Fine."** Bella finally admitted defeat and sniffed the air, flinched back from it, and then laughed at herself. I had to admit she did look pretty funny, though of course I would never say that. I wonder if this is how I looked my first hunt. **"Now why did you flinch Bella?" "'Cause it smelled really weird" **I laughed at my sister/best friend who was smelling animal blood for the first time, and not really liking the smell of it. **"Now Bella, just close your eyes, and use your instincts to follow the scent."** Soon enough Bella had snapped the neck of a deer, and drained it dry. I, following in her footsteps did the same.

Bella POV

I had to admit, I was very proud of myself. My first hunt and in a couple minutes I already hunted deer! Me and Alice hunted until we were good to go and then started off driving again. We were headed to Volterra.

Alice POV

We're getting closer to Volterra, and I'm starting to worry. The Volturi won't care that I changed her, and I wasn't there when the treaty was signed, so technically, I was allowed to bite a human. Who I was worried about was Edward. I knew he would freak out. Especially when he found out she was completely healthy. Rosalie would be upset that Bella had 'wasted her human life' but to bad she'd deal. Jazz would be happy about not having to restrain the urge to kill her every second, Emmett would take it as a challenge and see how strong she was, and Carlisle & Esme would obviously take her under their wing as a vampire now. I sure hope that Edward can't read her mind now that she's a vampire. That would really give us away considering he couldn't read it when she was human, and the fact that in her head, she's probably thinking about her first hunt and how she's a newborn and stuff like that right now. Wow that would suck.

Bella POV

Hey I wonder if Edward can read my mind now that I'm a vampire?!

Alice POV

Bella's got that look on her face, she's probably thinking about Edward. Typical Bella. I had to smile at the thought though.

A/N I totally could not think of what to write ah! so i hope no one gives up on me because of this chapter :) r&r plz!


	5. Dazzling the Guards

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or the sparkly vampires in it.

Alice POV

We were making good time getting to Volterra, I could see the city now, but only because of my enhanced sight. I turned my head to give a reassuring look to Bella, but to my surprise she looked out the window, then turned back to me with fear in her eyes. **"Bella, what's the matter? Hey Bella c'mon what is it?" "The sun."** She pointed out the window and sure enough, there was the sun, threatening to expose me and Bella in the middle of the road! Luckily I had a plan. **"Bella, the floor mat on the bottom of the car is shaped just like the window, put it on"** I did the same with mine. **"Now we just have to hope the sun goes away, or it's darker in Volterra."** I couldn't cover the windshield, because that would be suspicious, even though I could drive with my eyes closed. That's when I saw Bella looking at me. **"How come your looking at me Bells?" "You're all sparkly"** she said and gave a weak laugh. **"Yeah? Look at yourself!"** She looked down at her skin and gasped, brought it further and closer examining her arm from all angles. **"Wow…" "The skin?" "Yeah, it looks so much better then I remembered." "Well you were just seeing it with weak human eyes."** I explained. She seemed to understand.

Bella POV

Due to my good sight, I could see Volterra getting closer. I was looking at the view outside, when all of the sudden, something came into my view that I did not want to see. The sun! Nice and bright, threatening to make us go all sparkly! I turned to Alice with fear, she looked confused, and I realized she didn't see the sun.** "Bella, what's the matter? Hey Bella c'mon what is it?" "The sun."** I said. I was so afraid this would stop us from getting there in time! **"Bella, the floor mat on the bottom of the car is shaped just like the window, put it on"** She quickly said. I shoved it in the window as she did the same, being careful only to apply about a finger's worth of force, as not to break the window. **"Now we just have to hope the sun goes away, or it's darker in Volterra." **I nodded my head in agreement but she didn't seem to see. Then, the sun burst through the windshield, making Alice sparkle as if she was covered in body glitter, but to the extreme. She noticed I was looking at her and said **"How come your looking at me Bells?" "You're all sparkly"** I responded and gave a little laugh. **"Yeah? Look at yourself!" **I was confused but then looked at my arm, bringing it closer and farther away, closely examining all the little intricate sparkles. **"Wow…" "The skin?" "Yeah, it looks so much better then I remembered." "Well you were just seeing it with weak human eyes." **Oh. That made sense.

Alice POV

As we approached the gate, we saw a man dressed in all red. As we pulled up he said **"Happy Saint Marcos day!"** Bella looked at me confused **"To celebrate the expulsion of vampires from the city"** I said in a voice to fast and quiet for the guard to hear. **"I'm sorry to say though girls, the city is packed. No one is getting in, unless someone comes out."** Oh man, what do we do now? Bribe. I reached into my purse to get a couple thousands, but Bella put her hand on my arm, and I realized her skin wasn't warm anymore. It felt the same. Good. **"I've got this,"** She said at the same speed and tone I did. What was she going to do?

Bella POV

Here goes nothing. I put on my best dazzling face I could, and turned to look at the man, he started to wobble, going weak at the knees, Yes! I was dazzling him! **"G-g-go right ahead girls, what could two more people do harm to?"** I smiled and thought to myself, well if we weren't "vegetarians" a lot of harm. **"Thank you sir." **Alice said and sped off into the city.

A/N okay so if i stay on track we should be seeing edwards reaction next chapter! Also what is he going to fight the volturi for? Ooooh, its a mystery :) also i'd just like to say i got a review saying that they couldn't keep reading because of the changing between bold and regular, sorry if that annoyed you it's just whenever im reading fanfics it hard for me to tell dialogue from thoughts and stuff, so i just wanted to try and make it easier :)


	6. Exposure

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight! oh and sorry eddie boys reaction isn't in this chapter but don't kill me! it's coming soon!

Bella POV

We had made it through the gate and we were almost to the narrow hallway Alice had seen in her vision. Forgetting about the sun, Alice parked the car and we got out at vamp speed. As soon as we were about half way there, we heard a scream. A little girl scream. Then we heard the words that could mean the death of both of us. **"REAL VAMPIRES! AH RUN!"** We started to panic but kept running. As we did questions flew into my head, how did she see us? We were running at at least 210 mph! And then I remembered it _was_ Saint Marcos day, maybe she was playing a game. Yeah, that was it. There was no way she could have seen us! But then we heard the girl scream again. **"No mommy! The short girl and her brown haired friend!"** Crap.

Alice POV

How in the world had she seen us? And why didn't I see it? What was that all about? But my question and answer session with myself was put on hold as she screamed yet again. **"They're vampires! Come get them! Someone save us! They want to suck my blood!!!!!!!" **Aw, poor girl, probably scared out of her mind. Don't worry little girl we won't hurt you! I thought to her. But as soon as I thought that, it was replaced with another thought. SHE'S EXPOSING US! Yeah, that… not a good thought. Especially when it's true. Then everything around me started fading as I went into a vision. The Volturi were coming. Aro, Marcus, and Cauis. **(A/N sorry I don't have the book by me so im not sure if that's how its spelled!) **We had to go! **"Bella, they're coming! Aro, Marcus, and Cauis! Run down this hallway and make two rights, and left, then drop down the hole into the sewer, your newborn strength makes you faster, so you'll get there first. I'll meet you down there."** I could see her perfect mind had no trouble remembering these directions. **"Okay Ali. Meet you down there."**

Bella POV

I ran as hard and fast as possible, probably pushing 300 mph as everything flew by. I got to the hole Alice had told me about and then realized, I didn't know how to jump big heights like a vampire. And Alice wasn't here to help. It took all my strength to find enough courage to step into the hole. Everything moved in slow motion, and I could see the ground getting closer to me, even though it would've been pitch black to a human. Then I heard footsteps behind me. Not human, no, these were definitely vampire. **"Bella, Bella, Bella. We've been waiting for you. The infamous, Bella Swan."** Before I could determine who's voice this was, my hands were latched behind my back, and held there by vampire strength. A hand covered my mouth, and was the same temperature as me. Strange. No wait, it wasn't strange, I was ice cold too. I tried to break free of the hold on my wrists and mouth, and then, I felt nothing. Saw nothing. Smelt nothing. I was in a world of my own. A dark, senseless, world of my own. 

**A/N short, i know im sorry! Like i said don't kill me!!!!! I want some more reviews before i post the next chapter though, but im gonna make it easy on u peoplez, i want just 2 more reviews before i post chapter 7! R&R plz and thanx  
**


	7. AN AUTHORS NOTE! DONT SKIP OVER!

Oh no an authors note! But jeez its my first one don't get mad! Okay so first of all just letting people know I had some comments on how the bold

was annoying so im just going to post another version without the bold cuz I really don't wanna lose yalz so that version will be on my profile. Also

EME94 I completely forgot that her shield would protect her from that O.o so here's my explanation, (yo people that haven't read BD this is a spoiler

here so don't read if ya don't wanna know!) okay so u know how her shield can be pushed away from her so ed can read her mind and stuff like

that if she concentrates hard? Well that's what's happening. She was concentrating so hard on breaking free that her shield was pushed away just

long enough for them to grab her and get her where they wanted. You'll see in the next chapter she gets the sight back because her shield snaps

back when she stops struggling. So yeah we see Eddie boy in the next chappie! Woohoo! peace yalz -teamalice4ever


	8. Edward knows

disclaimer: i own nothing

Alice POV

I dropped into the hole that lead to the sewer, but was surprised when Bella wasn't there. I looked around and was searching when suddenly I was restrained. Hands behind my back and another over my mouth. I was turned around to be face to face with Alec, who had Bella in the same position I was in. Her blood red eyes pleading for help. As I turned my head I saw who my captor was. It was none other than Demetri of the Volturi. I attempted to hiss, but seeing as my mouth was covered it was impossible. **"Well, well, well my little psychic. We meet again."**

Bella POV

Demetri had Alice, and Alec had me. We were being taken somewhere, I didn't know where, but it was a place that we had to take only the tunnels to. We were nearing the end of a tunnel and saw a light coming from the top. Before we could even try to think Demetri and Alec jumped up, with us in their arms, through the hole. As I got up there I smelt more vampire. There was another member of the Volturi guard there holding another vampire hostage. As I looked at the two, I realized I knew that smell. And I was looking right into the eyes, of Edward Cullen.

Edward POV

I was being held against my will by Marcus. I wasn't even sure why, I had decided not to do anything! I didn't want to die anymore! Bella was alive and well in Forks, I just knew it. I could remember her beautiful brown eyes, no stop Edward, you can't think like that. She's better off without you being there. Then the smell of Demetri and Alec hit me, mixed with two others. Wait. I knew that smell. Demetri had Alice! But who was the other? She smelt of Bella, minus the blood smel, but mixed with vampire. That was odd. Then I looked up right at my beloved Bella. I knew she was alive! She was alive and well, thank the lord! But Alec had her. At least he hadn't done anything to hurt her. I saw no bruises or cuts, and smelled no blood. Wait. I smelled no blood? That would have to mean she was a… no. I can hear her heartbe- wait where was her heartbeat?! Then I looked into my love's eyes. Her beautiful chocolate brown, was replaced with blood red. And that could only mean one thing. My beautiful _human_ Bella, was now not so human, she was in fact, _Vampire._

A/N sorry i know it's short i just wanted to get edward in there :)


	9. Here comes the Guard, do do do do

**Chapter 8 - Here comes the Guard do do do do **

**haha i got the name from the beatles 'here comes the sun' i had little music notes in the title but they didn't show up :( so i stuck them here... hopefully they show up! Uh oh! Edward's realized Bella isn't human anymore! what happens???! Ps i dont know how many of you were actually looking forward to edward getting really angry and cursing, well that won't be in this chapter, why well idk maybe cuz there standing in front of like 4 members of the volturi guard?! haha but dont worry its coming :)  
**

Alice POV

Oh please don't notice the eyes! Please don't notice her eyes! Crap. He noticed. They're staring into each others eyes, Bella with remorse, Edward with upset, understanding, and confusion. Then wait, I wasn't sure of that one. Boy do I wish my Jazzy was here, but of course not in the Volturi's clutches. No wait, I did know that look. That was the 'I know you're my sister, and we can't talk about this right now, but when we can, you better explain or someone's going to be needing help re-attaching their ARMS!' That… was not a good look. _Look Edward, even though she was completely healthy… _Then, I was cut off, by the wrath… of Edward Cullen. **"SHE WAS HEALTY AND YOU CHANGED HER? WHY? HOW COULD YOU ALICE?! GOD I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY SIS-"** And then he was cut off by a hand over the mouth. _Ed, c'mon, just hear me out. She was absolutely all for it. I didn't even come close to killing her. I was in absolute control the whole time. _Wow, such a lie. _And she has a power stronger then any of us could have imagined. _Edward gave me a confused look so I continued in my head. _First, thanks a lot for cutting me off oh dear brother of mine, I'm mentally sticking my tongue out at you. Well, she has two powers. And before you cut me off, again! Might I add, yes I know, that's never happened to a vampire before, we thought it was impossible, yada, yada, yada. Ect. But listen. Her first power is self-control. Seriously, she is amazing, not even 4 whole days after I bit her! She knows of this one. Her other one is a mind shield of sorts. This is the one she __**doesn't**__ know about. _Edward was concentrating, then I got a vision of him saying 'like Renata?' **(A/N if you don't know who this is, she's a ***SPOILERS!!!!!*** shield for Aro in the battle with the Volturi vs. Cullen's in BD :D)** _Yes, exactly. And by the way, that was very cool, I didn't know that you could respond to the thoughts that you heard of mine. _He shrugged as if to say 'neither did I' _That's why you could never read her thoughts as a human. It was that strong, even back then. I saw a vision of it, that's the only reason I even know. Once she is trained properly, she can send out the shield to protect many people at a time, from powers like Jane, Aro, and Demetri, people *ahem* sorry vampires, who's powers wouldn't have affected her as a human either. And if she becomes good enough at it, she can push it completely away from her so you could read her mind. _His eyes widened at this, then looked down with disappointment, realizing that Bella could control when he was in her mind, unlike the rest of us. (a/n italicized and underlined is Alice having a vision of what Edward is saying.) _I resent that!__ Haha yeah sure you do Eddie boy! Eek! I think the Volturi want us now. So shut your mental trap and pay attention!_ The second I thought that, Aro came out.

Bella POV

A vampire with red eyes, not to far off from mine, but I knew that I had a legitimate reason for my coloring, his was out of pure bloodlust, and bitter disgust towards the humans, came out. I held back a growl. He had long dark brown hair, and skin that looked impenetrable, yet paper thin at the same time. This I assumed was Aro. Without saying a word he walked over to Edward, and grabbed his hand. I almost reacted, when a dim human memory came flooding back of Edward telling me that Aro's power was not harmful to you, unless of course if you had done something wrong. Then it was fatal. He was simply reading every thought Edward had ever thought or heard. **"Alice, haha quite a sense of humor you have there! Mental trap, I will have to remember that one!"** I must have missed something, but I ignored it. **"Yes thank you Aro, but I think we both know you did not drag us here to learn my comedy stylings." "But of course young ones. Ah."** He said, his eyes full of human blood, stared at me. **"You must be the infamous Bella Swan." **Yeah like I hadn't heard that before.

A/N remember people Alec said that right before he took her senses away like 1 or two chapters back? so yeah thats where she heard it :)


	10. ONLY TWO DAYS OLD!

A/N sorry its taken me so long guys! i hope you don't hate me! but if you do don't take it out on my story please :)

Disclaimer:

Me: YES! I OWN TWILIGHT! I OWN BELLA, THE CULLENS, EVEN THE VOLTURI GUARD!

Aro: What did you say, human?

Me: uh... uh... well i said...

Aro: JANE!

Me: AH! I don't own twilight! I don't own twilight! Happy?!

Aro: Yes, yes I am.

Recap: **"You must be the infamous Bella Swan." **Yeah like I hadn't heard that before.

Edward POV

Infamous? I knew that he would know my loves name; he had read it in my thoughts. But infamous? My Bella was stunning, beautiful, amazing, notice not once did I say _Infamous_. **"Aro, how nice to finally meet you."** She said in a voice like a million bells ringing. I thought that as a human she couldn't get any better, but now, even doomed to being one of the eternal damned, (A/N he said that in new moon when he said something along the lines of "your mother would rather have you become one of the eternal damned then get married young" Bella said "you think you're joking.") she was astounding. Wait, she called Aro by name, how in the world would she have known? I guessed she had remembered a human memory of me describing him and guessed. **"Bella my dear, I have seen you as a mortal in dear Eddie's thoughts," **Seriously? When did he start talking to Emmett? Great, my nickname was now passed to the Volturi Guard, how far would this go?** "and I must say, immortality suits you well." **Yes it does. **"Thank you Aro, I have so far taken to this life well." "So my dear, how old are you? To this life I mean." **Yes I was wondering the same. But to this Alice replied. **"Aro, if I may answer that question. Bella is unaware of how long she was… unconscious for." **_She really isn't Edward. Don't worry I told her how long she was, well, for lack of a better word, "out" for._ **"Of course Alice, please, continue."** Bella didn't protest which made me believe she was in on this plan. **"Bella is a newborn, as you can tell by her eyes, very new to this life in fact." "And how new is very new Alice?" "Aro, she was unconscious for three days, the normal as you know, and then we hunted for a day before coming here. If you count the days she was changing for, this would be her fifth day. If you don't this is her second." **Oh my lord, Alice brought her here, through a city of humans with Bella being TWO DAYS OLD?! She could have killed someone! She may have killed someone for all I know… No. I wouldn't think about that. **"Alice, if I may?"** Aro asked while walking towards Alice.** "Of course" **She replied and extended her hand. I watched as memories, thoughts and all, flooded through Aro's mind.

Aro POV

It was amazing seeing into Alice's head. To see things that had not already happened! Fascinating! Also I could see that her and Edward could have complete mind conversations now! There was much to learn from this odd, "vegetarian" (as they called it) coven. But I could see they were all worried about why they were here. Poor young, scared friends. They were not here to be punished! Only I knew that though. Demetri, Alec and Marcus were not informed so they had them all "chained up" so to speak. Of course they only used their hands. **"My friends,"** I paused letting the word friends sink in, **"Do you know why you are here?" "No, we do not Aro, will you tell us?" **Little Bella Swan spoke up. **"Neither do we master. Why are the **_**Cullens**_**," **Alec sneered the name, **"here?" "Well, they are here because..."**

A/N A cliffie!!!!!!! hehe well at least you know there not there cause they broke the rules or anything... but that doesnt mean there won't be a fight ooh :) but i don't think there will, sorry but its up to the guard to decide!!!!!


End file.
